Love Is No Game
by Lily Evans Potter
Summary: This story is about Sirius and Arabella. There will be also parts with Lily and James. R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, unless you don't recognize it. J.K. Rowling owns everything else.

Summary:  This story is about Sirius and Arabella. There will be also parts with Lily and James. R/R

Love Is No Game

            Lily and Bella are the best of friends. Each of them is around 15 years old. Lily has auburn hair past her lower back, and Bella has hair the color of dirt (or at least in her opinion)

brown hair. 

            Transfiguration class was at the start of their day. While they were rushing through the Great Hall to make class on time they ran into James and Sirius literally. With a crash to the floor, everyone's book bags went flying.

            "Sorry about that." Exclaimed James jumping up to help up the two fine young ladies.

            "Yeah, sorry we're kinda' in a hurry up to transfiguration class." Agreed Sirius.

            "That's okay, we're heading up there ourselves too." Lily and Bella explained.

            On their way up they talked about many things, like how Professor McGonagall had spied on them from around a corner transfigured as a tabby cat one day in Hogsmeade and overheard them talking about how they had almost finished their animagus potion.

            "Good thing we never said animagus potion out loud in public without changing the name so no one would know about us performing it." Exclaimed James as they reached the doorway to transfiguration class. Lily, Sirius, and Bella all shook their heads in agreement.

            "Nice of you to join us!" Exclaimed Professor McGonagall as they made their way to their seats in the back. This is also where Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat.

            "Nice way to be late!" Joked Remus as Sirius and James sat down.

            "Shut up, Moony you oversized troll!" Sirius muttered under his breath.

            Remus reached over and punched him jokingly on the arm. All throughout the lesson they found themselves almost snoozing off, but Professor McGonagall wouldn't let them. 

            Later that day James and Sirius found themselves alone in the Gryffindor common room when they demised a little sort of a game between the two of them.

            "You know Bella is really cute." James said slyly over to Sirius.

            "How about we make a little wager, whoever gets Bella to go out with them first gets twenty galleons. And, the loser has to where make up to potions class."

            "Alright then, you've got yourself a bet. Oh and, I think pearly pink would look rather smashingly on you!" Sirius said with a devilish look in his eye.

            Meanwhile, Lily and Bella were walking to Gryffindor Tower. On their way they stopped to talk to Remus who was also heading to the common room.

            "Hey Remus" said Bella casually.

            "Hey" was his reply.

            They talked a bit about different things until they got to the common room. They entered the common room and were immediately bombarded by Sirius and James.

            "Hey Bella!" they said in unison, both sounding excited about something.

            "Okay, you just saw me ten minutes ago, what are you so excited about?" she asked.  

"Nothing, we are just happy someone as beautiful as you have come in!" exclaimed Sirius.   

              Bella and Lily looked at them uncertainly, but thought nothing of it. They walked pass the two boys and headed for their dorm.

            "What do you think that was all about?" asked Lily.

            "I don't know, but I do know that they are definitely up to something, and I'm thinking it might have something to do with me." She said as if were the most horrible thing on earth.

            "Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't do anything to stupid, okay" Lily said reassuringly. They sat on their beds and started sharing the latest gossip, when there was a knock on the door. 

            'I wonder who that is' thought Lily. She got off her bed and went to the door.

            "James, what are you doing here?" asked a confused Lily.

            'WOW! I never realized how beautiful she is, her soft auburn hair, those sparkling emerald green eyes, the way she looks when she's confused-wait what am I thinking, I'm here for Bella, not Lily.' James thought.

            "Can I talk to Bella please?" he asked.

            "Sure, Bella" she called.

            "Yeah what's up?" she asked as Lily went to sit on her bed.

            "Well………..Will you go out with me?" he asked nervously. 

            "…………."

CLIFFHANGER ha ha, I'll try to get the next chapter up soon

~*Lily Evans Potter*~


	2. Trouble

A/N: sorry readers, I had writers block, that's why I didn't put it up sooner. Anyway read and review, please.

"Why, does this have something to do with why you and Sirius were so excited earlier?" Arabella asked with a look of suspicion on her face. 

            "NO! It has nothing to do with that!!" exclaimed James, a little to quick if you asked Lily. Bella looked at Lily as if asking her if she should say yes.

            "Don't look at me, he's asking you not me!" said Lily. Bella glared menacingly at Lily, and then she looked at James.

            'Why is he asking me out?' wondered Bella to herself. She looked at James again and finally answered,

            "No" she said flatly. James looked shocked.

            "W-why not?" he questioned her. 'If Sirius got her to say yes, than he would be 20 galleons poorer, got to think fast.' James thought. 

            "Hey James, you can leave now she said no" Lily said motioning to the door.

            "What, Oh right, ya, bye then" he said not really paying attention and walking into their closet instead.

            "JAMES! GET OUT OF THERE!" screamed Bella.

            "Oops" James said blushing. 'He's cute when he blushes' Lily thought smiling to herself.

            James walked down the stairs and slumped down on the couch beside Sirius.

            "She turn you down?" asked Sirius. Even though he was supposed to sympathize for his friend, he was actually really happy that she turned him down.

            "Don't be so happy, she's on to us, we really cant hide anything, can we?" asked James looking over to Sirius.

            "Yes we can, we kept the marauders map a sec-oops, not anymore" Sirius realizing his mistake. 

            "You are useless, why am I friends with you?" James asked looking at Sirius weirdly. James and Sirius continued bickering until it was almost 1:30 in the morning. Neither of them noticed a girl walking down the stairs as they started arguing about the bet again.

            "No, I already tried to get her to go out with me, it's your turn, and if you get her to say yes, I will give 40 galleons instead of 20, alright?" James looked rather annoyed that Sirius wanted to back out now.

            "45"

            "What do you mean 45?" questioned James.    
            "45 galleons and I will stay in the bet. That's my final offer." Sirius did for once look serious. Lily, who was the girl on the stairs, turned and ran up the stairs. She walked silently over to Arabella's bed and gently shook her awake.

            "Is it morning already?" Bella asked sleepily.

            "No, it's only 2:00, but Bella, James and Sirius are betting over you, that's why James asked you out. 

            "Lily c'mon don't be jealous, they are not betting over me! I didn't think you would stoop as low as that, just to get a guy, and you don't mind I'm going back to bed! Good Night." Arabella snapped. 

            "Fine don't believe me, but don't come crawling to me when you find out the truth!" Lily said to Bella's sleeping figure.

***********************************NEXT DAY********************************

            Lily got out of bed; being the first one up she decided that it would be nice wake up the other girls, so they wouldn't be late for breakfast. She went and took a quick shower then proceeded to each bed and woke everyone up. Having slept in these dorms with these girls the last 5 years, she knew that they were grouchy in the morning so she left before anyone could yell at her.

            "My, my, aren't we up early" said James grinning at her.

            "Do you ever shut up, and how come you are up this early?" Lily said, knowing James, he was never up this early.

            "What, can't a guy get up early without being questioned." James said innocently.

            "Not you, the only time you get up early is when 1, you were awake all-night or 2, you are up to something, so what shall it be, 1 or 2?" She said, not believing his innocent look for a second.

            "Well for your information- Bella! Good morning, how nice it is to see you." James said cutting himself off before he and Lily got into an argument. Before Bella could respond, Sirius came bounding down the stairs and hugged Bella and swung her around.

            "SIRIUS BLACK, YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" screamed Bella. Sirius instantly put her down.

            "May I escort you to breakfast, m'lady?"  Sirius said charmingly.  James took Bella's other arm and responded, 

            "I'm afraid she's going with me Sirius, sorry" he said grinning. Bella took her arms out of both of the boys and walked over to Lily.

            "I am perfectly capable of walking to breakfast by myself, thank you." With that said they walked off.

            "What is with them, they are acting so childishly…"Bella exclaimed to Lily.

            "Well, if I told you then you would just call me a liar again!"

            "Lily!! Why would you even say that kind of thing? You are really taking this out of hand. Just because they like me and not you…!" Glared Bella.

            "Fine! If that's what you think! I'll just let you find out for yourself, your just being a stupid bitch!" And with that Lily stormed off! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bella and Lily hadn't talked since their last encounter at breakfast time. Finally James walked up to Lily and said, "What do you think you know?" 

            "What do you think? I know all about your bet! You and Sirius are so insensitive, you…you... YOU MAKE ME SICK!!!" She exclaimed angrily. 

            "H-h-how did you find that out?"

            "How do you think? I am not that stupid, plus you shouldn't talk about your other engagements around people who can over hear! I cannot believe that you would stoop so low... I-I-I thought that I liked you! I thought that you were a really great guy! How could I have been so wrong?!?!" With that she turned and ran away before he could see the tears stream down her face.

            James walked back to the common room and found Sirius sitting in a chair next to the fireplace. 

            "Sirius! You jerk!!!! I am a jerk too. How could we have been so blind!"

            "What the hell are you talking about? Why am I a jerk!!! I haven't done anything."

            "Or so you would like to think! Lily liked me!!! Now she thinks that I am the biggest jerk alive!"

            "Hold on there, why does Lily think that you are a jerk?"

            "She knows!"

            "No! She can't. Did you tell her!!! If you did then by god as my witness!!!!"

            " NO! She heard us talking about it. What if she never likes me again?" 

            "James! She doesn't hate you!!" Sirius exclaimed.

            "Sirius, you don't understand! I like her, not Bella, I like Lily okay, I don't I just don't know, whenever I'm around her I get this feeling, I don't know, its like there's little frogs hopping up and down in my stomach as if they were in a pot of hot boiling water!" he was practically yelling as he said this. Sirius looked stunned, because he had never seen his best friend act like this before.

            "Whoa, James, slow down buddy! If you need me to, I will go talk to Lily for you." He said.            

            "NO! You always make things worse, I'm sorry but you do! Whenever you do something for me, it always ends up getting really bad!" James exclaimed. Sirius didn't look too happy about his best friend since the age of 3 was insulting him.

            "Well fine, if you don't want me to help you then I wont help you on anything, oh and find yourself a new best friend!" Sirius shouted at him as he stormed off. James watched Sirius's retreating back until it disappeared through the portrait hole.


	3. James's Big Debut

A/N hey peoples heres the third chapter, I hope you like it, and r/r, and here is the story.

Disclaimer: Leo Sayer owns 'You make me feel like dancing', and Jk owns Harry Potter   

                                                  James's Big Debut 

            James watched the portrait hole for at least 5 more minutes after Sirius had left. He turned around and slowly made his way upstairs to his dorm room. When he opened the door he found Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew playing exploding snap on the floor. Remus and Peter were his two other best friends, they hadn't been included at all in the bet so they were still friends with him.

            "Hey James, what's wrong?" asked Remus upon seeing the downcast look on his friends face. 

            "Lily, Sirius and probably any one else who still has their senses hate me!" James said glaring at nowhere in particular. 

            "Why does everyone hate you?" Peter asked stupidly. James looked at him and shook his head,

            "I pity you Peter, I really do" James said. Peter just looked at him and then he went back to staring stupidly off into space.

            "Remus? What did Lily and Sirius say that if I ever messed up what did I have to do?" James asked. Remus thought for a minute then looked up and said 

            "For Lily, I think she said that you had to…sing to her in front of everyone, and Sirius I think he said, hold on let me think" Remus scratched his head in thought "Oh! He said that you had to dress up like a girl and pretend to be a girl the whole day and see how many guys you snag." Remus looked at James with pity in his eyes.

            "So anyway, what did you do?" Remus said suddenly very interested in his friend's displeasure. 

            "Sirius and I made a bet on who could get Bella first, Lily overheard and thinks we are jerks, and I told Sirius that when he tries to help he messes everything up, his exact words were 'well fine if you don't want me to help you then I wont help you on anything, oh and find yourself a new best friend!' he hates me" James explained. James then said he had to be somewhere and left. He went up to Lily and Bella's room and grabbed Lily's CD. He went down to the common room and played her favorite song over and over again, until he had it memorized. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            James had asked Prof. Dumbldore for him to call everyone to the great hall, which he did, now he was standing on Gryfindoor table with a microphone in his hand. 

            "Everyone, can I have your attention please?" he asked, everyone turned their heads towards him.

            "Hey sorry if you guys didn't want to come but I needed everyone here. This song is dedicated to a very special person by the name of Lily Evans." He then flicked his wand and music started to play and he started to sing…

You've got a cute way of talking   
you got the better of me   
just snap your fingers and I'm walking   
like a dog hanging on your lead   
I'm in a spin you know   
shaking on string you know  
   
 way Everyone started to laugh at the way he was spinning and jiving to the music! Lily looked as though she was going to explode; her face was redder then her hair from embarrassment! He went on…

You make me feel like dancing   
I'm gonna dance the night away   
you make me feel like dancing   
I'm gonna dance the night away   
you make feel like dancing   
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away   
I feel like dancing dancing ahhh

            That was when he pulled Lily up onto the table and started dancing with her. Lily was going even redder with embarrassment.

Quarter to four in the morning   
I ain't feeling tired no no no no no   
just hold me tight and leave on the light   
cause I don't want to go home

You put a spell on me   
I'm right where you want me to be

            The whole entire great hall, including the teachers, was laughing at them, and some of them were even singing with him.

You make me feel like dancing   
I want to dance the night away   
you make me feel like dancing   
I'm gonna dance the night away   
you make feel like dancing   
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away   
I feel like dancing dancing

            James was also red with embarrassment, but it worth it to get Lily's friendship back.

You take me higher   
I'm gonna catch on fire 'cause

You make me feel like dancing I wanna dance the night away   
you make me feel like dancing I'm gonna dance my life away   
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away   
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away   
I feel like dancing dancing dance the night away   
I feel like dancing dancing ahhh

            'I can't believe I'm doing this' James thought to himself.

You really slipped me a potion   
I can't get off of the floor   
all this perpetual motion   
you gotta give me some more   
you gotta give me some more   
  
and if you'll let me stay we'll dance our lives away   
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away   
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away   
you make me feel like dancing I wanna dance my life away   
I feel   
you make me feel like dancing

            Finally James ended the song. Everyone was clapping and cheering for him. He got off the table and helped Lily down. She looked at him and smiled, and then she did something no one would have ever thought, she kissed him. James didn't respond at first but then he did. 

            "Hey, don't you need air?" some guy from Ravenclaw shouted. Lily and James broke apart. James grinned at her, picked her up and carried her out of the hall. James could hear people whooping from the hall. 

            Later that day James and Lily were sitting in one of the couches when James curiosity overtook him.

            "Lily, for you to forgive me, how come I had to sing in front of the whole entire school?" he asked looking at her questioningly.

            "Because if really wanted my forgiveness, then you would have to embarrass yourself." she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. James nodded, understanding where she was coming from. 

            "Could you help me with something, its kind of embarrassing." He asked.   

            "Of course I will, anything." She replied. James had color rising in his cheeks as he told her what he had to do to get Sirius's forgiveness. Lily burst into a fit of giggles when James finished talking.

            "C'mon Lily, please help me" he asked giving her his best puppy dogface, which was very good. 

            "Oh alright, come up to my dorm." She said and walked up to her dorm. He followed her up and sat down on her bed as she rummaged through her make-up and clothes. 

            "Ah-ha, perfect" she exclaimed. She turned around holding a dress that went to his knees.

            "Umm, Lily, that only goes to my knees…" he said with a hint of unsure in his voice.

            "I know, that's why we are going to wax your legs. It doesn't hurt THAT much, only a little" she said with an evil glint in her eye.

            "Sirius had better forgive, I'm not waxing my legs unless he does!" He exclaimed!

            Many hard hours later, Lily had transformed James into a semi-pretty girl. James was rubbed his sore legs from where Lily had waxed them.

            "Done!" cried Lily sighing from exhaustion. Just then Peter walked in.

            "Lily have you seen Jam- who's the hottie?" he asked forgetting why he was here. Lily and James started laughing at him.

            "What? What did I say?" he was totally clueless that the girl was James.

            "Peter it's me, James" James said.

            "YOUR GAY?!?!?!" Peter yelled. 

            "NO!!!!I have to do this for Sirius to forgive me!" explained James. Peter nodded and walked out looking kind of confused. James took a deep breath and got up. 

            "Ok, I'm going out, wish me luck." He said it as if it were his last words. After saying that he walked, with Lily following close behind. When he got to the common room he was getting catcalls and people shouting "Hey baby!" James didn't like one bit of the attention he was getting. About 10 guys walked up to him and they all asked him out.

            "Sorry boys, I can't, chow!" he said in his best girl voice.

            By the end of the day every single male had asked him out, excluding teachers, except about 10 guys, even guys with girlfriends asked him. He walked up to the common room in search of Sirius. When he opened the portrait hole he met the eyes of Sirius Black.

            "Have we met?" he asked, "Because if we haven't, you know maybe you'd like to go out sometime…." James looked at him and started laughing, in his own voice. He pulled off the wig and grinned at Sirius.

            "You actually did it, you even had me fooled, how?" he asked him.

            "Lils helped me." he answered.

            "So what do you say, best friends?" He asked holding his hand out.

            "Best friends" James said shaking his hand. 

That's the end of chap. 3, next chapter is going back to the bet, but James and Lily are still together.


End file.
